


Stereotype

by Inu_Sensei



Series: Baby Rearing Days with the Nikiforovs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Papa Victor, Yaoi, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Daddy is a stereotype tough daddy Russian?





	

Title: Stereotype

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\------------------------------------------------------

As the internet is interested about the couple's comeback to the skating world as partners in pair skating and had won their first gold, the netizens are also interested to their online family time, which either mommy piggy or daddy piggy post, but this time it was Yuri, the mommy piggy posted another amusing photo on their account.

Yuri around 2 Am in the mronig posted on their facebook something he was amused of and first time in their lives happened, waking up on the middle of the night without his husband's warmed for a bit of a long time made him worry, walking to the lit room of their daughter was the sight he mused.

Viktor wearing his camouflage pajamas that Shiro got him, and left shirtless, his prized shotgun on his chest, that his grandfather left him when he was twenty-one and holding his daughter's hand.

Yuri snapped a photo and posted it immediately with a long caption, "Found Daddy piggy being a stereotype tough Russian that we never saw him in public, it seemed his protective instincts kicked in 2:00 AM" with a cute LOL emojie, "Daddy, Viktor had always been the calm and funny dad we love but this time, he slept on the comfy chair with a unloaded shot gun and sleeping beside our princess" Yuri added with a picture of Viktor.

And that very same morning after the sun had been on its place, many likes comments and shares, Viktor laughed at the post Yuri had made, "Really stereotype?" he laughed.

"Well, you've always been bubbly and easy going, by the way what happened why you were like that" Yuri making breakfast for them before training again.

"Well, Vivi last night jumped on our bed, and well technically on me, she was crying and you know…" Viktor sighed.

"I know you have a weak spot for her, and please continue"

"Well, you see, she watched Georgi's another bitter performance where he wears those hideous make ups and things like that, she got a nightmare about 'Georgi being the monster' and I can't help to see her like that, so I kind of made her feel protected" Viktor sighed and Yuri laughed waking their kids who's still sleeping.

"MIMI!" ran by the twins from the stairs of their Russian home, "Bweakfwasht!" they looked up to him as the clinged to their father's pants as Viktor hugged Yuri from behind.

"Alright, any request?" he asked.

"Pannycakes!" they pulled Viktor's pajamas causing it to lower.

"NOMNOM!" called by Faddy crawling backwards going down the stairs he was crawling like it was a ladder.

"Honey, can you get Vivi, she might be awake?" and Viktor kissed his wife and proceeded to get their little Princess.

It was a usual morning to the Katsuki-Nikiforov household where bubbly laughter can be heard.


End file.
